User talk:JaymeStein15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frankie Stein page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 03:11, November 26, 2011 Request I've noticed most of your 'contributions' consist of going around bashing Cleo and cheering on your favourites. You have a right for your opinion, but your behaviour is crossing the line of good taste and manners. Cease making comments about characters you don't like and if you could, please use your account for actually contributing to the wiki rather than only commenting. Parrotbeak 20:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Let's make this clear. Cleo is not a jerk, a brat, or whatever you call her. You are, because you let your blind hatred of a fictional creature precede over your decency to real people. I'm notifying Lehall of you. Maybe it'll be a while before she returns, but I'll be happy to see you banned by then. Parrotbeak 06:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas No problem! I love making videos, so it was no problem! Merry Clawsmas to you too! <3 Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Not public You asked me to not argue with you in public anymore, so I will have to do it on your talk page. I figure you will see this as an act of hostility. It's not. # This is a wiki. Whatever anyone writes here has only a right to exist as long as no else comes along who can write it better. And even then, something written should at least be decent in the meantime. This may come as a surprise to you, but you aren't that great a writer. Lets take a look at what you wrote on Gory's page: :Her personality is vain, rude and equal. - "Equal" is a noun you can't use like this. Unless you mean it as an adjective, in which case you forgot the noun. :She has this atitude - "attitude" :there own kind - "their". Though admittedly, everyone, including me, makes this mistake. :She has this atitude because she thinks vampires or werewolves should belong with there own kind like most of the werewolves and vampire think that are from different schools. - aside from that the problem lies far deeper than the werewolf-vampire conflict, this is a run-on sentence that reads very unpleasantly without any punctuation marks whatsoever. In fact, I'd argue this should've been two sentences. :But at the end, her and the vampires - "she and" :she becomes kind - I know what you try to say, but this sounds like we know what Gory is like post-Fright On!, which we don't. :And that's not even touching on the fact you ignored the layout of other pages, which clearly suggest to write about a character's personality under its own header. I thought I could rewrite this to be better and so I did. Similarly, if you find me using words you know few others will understand, you are free to fix what I have written. # Aside from offering decent writing, a wiki should also offer a guarantee it is not biased. Bút, nearly everything you have done so far is a sign of stubborn bias: you love Abbey, Frankie and Gory and you hate Cleo and Nefera and you want everyone to know. This simply has the effect that I wíll look with extra attention to anything you write, because I don't trust you not to write biased stuff. I removed the Draculaura as Gory's friend stuff in the first place because it seemed biased - Gory and Cleo is by far the more prominent 'friendship' in the special, but you didn't write about that. Since you hate Cleo, I don't trust that to be an accidental decision. By the time I had decided for myself that something about Draculaura probably should be mentioned on Gory's page, you already had put it back, but in a way that made it look like Gory was in love with Draculaura. And since that wasn't the nature of their relation, I rewrote it to reflect the racial-political nature of what transpired in the movie. # You're not exactly shy about telling people what a wonderful human being you are. How you are "smart, friendly and quiet" and in 6th grade and want to be a scientist or writer. First of, this makes you look like an immense bragger that is compensating online for not actually being all that stuff in the real world. Not saying that's so, but that's the impression you surround yourself with. And secondly, I am way further than you in life, so to me, your level of bragging is just proof you aren't nearly as good as you say or think you are. I advice you to employ some modesty, for your own sake. Parrotbeak 10:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) how aRE you ? O hai thur. Thank you so much! (: I worked really hard on my short films. I'm trying to get Dracuella done, but I'm honestly just not that interested in Draculaura and Clawd's relationship. I think I only started it because my fans wanted me to and now I regret not doing another Frankie and Jackson film. Sam could be Mercedes's hero.]] 03:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSam could be Mercedes's hero. 03:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!!! I'm new here and I just wanted to say hi. And I hope we get to talk more!!! :D